hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Dexter
'Blake Cornwallis Dexter '''was the owner of Dexter Industries. He came to know about Victoria, a genetically enhanced girl made by Benjamin Travis, an Agency operative, and captured her with the help of his son and friends. Agent 47 chases him and kills him in Blackwater Park's roof, and saves Victoria. History Dexter's life has been documented in several books, including his 2004 autobiography titled ''Your Shit Don't Have to Stink!. He was born on July 12, 1942, according to an ICA file. His first business venture was apparently Dexter Dry Goods, which he inherited from his mother, Louise Cooper Dexter, after her death. Sometime later, he got into the arms industry. In 1977, he married a woman named Margaret, who bore him a son, Lenny, five years later. They divorced in 1984 and Blake was given sole custody of Lenny. Blake Dexter is rumored to have caused Lenny's trademark limp by domestic abuse. He remarried the following year, but that union ended in 1995 when his wife died in what was ruled as an "accidental suicide". Dexter Industries grew to be a major manufacturer of weapons and home security systems. He brings thousands of jobs and generous patronage to the town of Hope, so much that the police and judges avoid penalizing him for anything. Dexter routinely gets away with crimes including murder and dumping toxic waste, and his son's posse, the Hope Cougars, are also allowed to do as they please. Dexter's ICA profile states he and Dexter Industries have been on their watch list since the ICA was founded. He has paid for the ICA's services at least once, to have Richard Strong of Stallion Armaments killed (after which he bought 34% of the company). Personality Being a corrupt manufacturer, Blake is notable for being ambitious, ruthless and a greedy person. He later also shows no mercy toward 47 after hearing that his son Lenny was kidnapped/killed by him, also he is likely seem to be quite sadistic to his victims sometimes. Despite this trait, Blake is shown to greatly care about Lenny as evident by his kidnapping and was visibly saddened of it. Trivia * Prior to his passing in 2009, David Carradine (Keith Carradine's brother) was the actor originally envisioned to voice the role of Blake Dexter. * Developers have said that he will be the most "calculating and ruthless antagonist in the series so far", and will be Agent 47's toughest challenger. *According to local news, Dexter plans to make Hope a tourist resort, a move welcomed by local businesses desperate to keep the town of Hope alive. *According to the Blake Dexter ICA File trailer, Dexter has at least two addresses: **Hope Estate, 1 Hope Boulevard, Hope, SD 53743 **1000 N. Michigan Avenue, PH, Chicago, IL 60611 (possibly Blackwater Park) * He is armed with a powerful custom-made Ultramax which makes him one of the hardest enemies in the game. Additionally, he seems to wear a hidden bulletproof vest. * Along with the Praetorians, he is the most durable enemy in the game. It takes about a dozen shots from a Silverballer or an assault rifle to the torso to kill him, and he can even survive a pistol headshot at medium to long range. In comparison, the Agency Heavy Trooper is the game's most durable normal enemy unit, and dies after about 5 or 6 torso shots from the Silverballers. * His car seen outside the Terminus Hotel is a cream-colored, 1979-85 Cadillac Eldorado with bull horns on the hood. In the ICA File trailer, he is paraded around town in a car slightly resembling a 1970-73 Mercury Cougar. * It is possible to use Instinct to blend in past Blake Dexter in Countdown with the Blackwater Tactical Team disguise, Though its almost impossible since the area around the helipad is hostile area. But it is also an advantage to players to kill him silently if they reach the helipad without getting spotted. Gallery Blake Dexter-Hope Poster.jpg|Mosaic of Dexter in his hometown. dexter.jpg|Most recent file photo of Blake Dexter. Blake.jpg Dexter's_friend_circle_(Osmond, Dexter, Wade).png|The friendship trio of Blake Dexter, Dom Osmond and Edward Wade Dexter_holding_Victoria's_isotope.png|Dexter holding Victoria's necklace containing an unknown isotope. Dexter telling 47 about Victoria's Isotope in her necklace.png|Dexter telling 47 about Victoria's Isotope in her necklace. Dexter hits 47.png|Dexter hits 47. 47 hits Dexter when he calls Vika "kitten".png|47 hits Dexter with his head when he calls Victoria a "kitten" without her necklace. 2012-12-31_00062.jpg|Dexter appearing in a cutscene during the events of Absolution. References de:Blake Dexter es:Blake Dexter Category:Hitman: Absolution characters Category:Hitman: Absolution targets